The Last Summer
by MockingBird16
Summary: 6 high school students go to a hotel in the middle of nowhere for summer vacation. REAL SUMMARY INSIDE! R
1. It's Summer Time!

**Summary:** 6 high school students go to a hotel in the middle of nowhere for summer vacation. They all think that this will be the best summer of their lives because it's the summer before senior year, but what happens when it might be their last summer? Ever. Rated M for: Gore, Violence, Murder, Strong Language, Drinking Alcohol, Drug Usage and Lemons. DON'T READ IF YOUNGER THAN 18 PLEASE.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, no copyright intended. I own the plot and title.

BPOV

_"It's summer vacation for all of you students and its time for partying! Crank up the tunes and get your swim suits on! Now here is 'Schools Out' by Alice Cooper, just for you guys." _The guy on the radio said.  
"Hell yeah!" Emmett yell. We all laughed. "What?" He asked. We all just stared at him. "Guys, c'mon! This is it! This is going to be _our _summer! It's the summer before our senior year, and then we're all off to college. Live a little!"  
"Emmett, we know this, but you don't have to yell." Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, said.  
"Dude, really? I'll yell if I want!" Emmett yelled, just to annoy Jasper. Jasper shook his head at Emmett.  
"Emmett's right. This should be and is going to be the summer of our lives. We aren't going to the same college's, so we need to enjoy this," Rosalie motioned a circle. "While we can."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Edward said from the drivers seat.  
"So, where are we going big bro?" Alice asked from the back.  
"Well, I was looking on line, and there is this cute little hotel that's in the middle of nowhere." He told us.  
"Cute?" Jasper asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up Jasper." Edward looked in the mirror.  
"I don't like the sound of it already. I mean, in the middle of nowhere? It seems like there is going to be a murderer waiting for us like in movies." Rosalie joked. I laughed.  
"It seems really cool. The rooms are awesome and it has a gym and an indoor pool. There's also a lake where you can go swimming and it has it's on little restaurant. Too bad it's shutting down in a few weeks." Edward said.  
"How is the room situation?" Emmett asked. "Is it going to be us boys in one room and the girls in another?"  
"No, I'm going to be in a room with Bella, you'll be in a room with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper will be in a room together." Edward said warily.  
"Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett said again.  
I turned around to face them. "Please don't break the bed." I said to Emmett and Rose. Rose blushed and swatted my arm and Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and winked.  
"Jasper?" Edward said.  
"Yeah?" Jasper replied.  
"If you touch my sister, I'll murder you." Edward said. Jasper gulped and we all laughed.  
"Edward, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm in the same grade you are!" She said.  
"Well, I'm a couple months older than you. And are you telling me that you're not a virgin?" He asked her.  
"Edward!" She said and blushed. Edward winked at me and I giggled.  
"Oh Alice, he's just teasing you." I told her.  
"Where is this hotel anyway?" Jasper asked, changing the subject. Alice gave him a 'thank you' look.  
"Somewhere in Nevada. Bella, can you get the map out for me?" He asked me. I nodded and looked in my bag. I found the map and opened in.  
"Well, we are hear and we are going..." I looked at Edward. He pointed where we were going. "There. I'd said we should be there in about an hour."

1 hour later...  
"We're here!" Edward said in a sing-song voice.  
"Gay." Emmett coughed. Edward glared at him. He parked the car. I stepped out and stretched.  
"This place looks amazing!" Rosalie said in awe.  
"Totally." Alice said and started getting out the suitcases.  
"Baby, Emmet and I will get them while you girls and Edward get the keys to out rooms." Jasper said and kissed her. She blushed and ran up to me.  
"Okay, let's go get the keys." Edward said and opened the door. It looked beautiful inside. There was an oldish lady at the desk.  
"Hello." She smiled.  
"Hi, I've got three rooms under the name Cullen." Edward said.  
"Ah, yes, here are your keys Mr. Cullen." She said. He nodded a 'thanks'.  
"So why do you guys have to shut down?" He asked.  
"Don't get much business anymore because of that damn scary story." She said.  
"What scary story?" Rosalie asked.  
"A couple years ago, someone was in room 213 and they ended up missing when they were down at the lake. A week later, their body was found mutilated in the woods. People said it was old man Wilkins, one of our life time guests. Poor guy can't even walk on his own, I doubt he can kill someone. But I don't know a lot, I wasn't the owner at the time." She said and saw the look of horror on Alice's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's probably just a story for the campfire. I'd give you the old owners number to ask her about it, but she died last week.  
"That's sad." I said.  
"It is." She said.  
"Well, thank you. Have a nice day." Edward said.  
"You too." The old women responded. We started walking away and I noticed Rosalie whisper something to Alice. Alice looked at me and mouthed 'She is creepy.'

Review?


	2. Have you done it yet?

**Summary:** 6 high school students go to a hotel in the middle of nowhere for summer vacation. They all think that this will be the best summer of their lives because it's the summer before senior year, but what happens when it might be their last summer? Ever. Rated M for: Gore, Violence, Murder, Strong Language, Drinking Alcohol, Drug Usage and Lemons. DON'T READ IF YOUNGER THAN 18 PLEASE.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, no copyright intended. I own the plot and title.

**A/N:** I'm looking for a beta, so if you would like to be my beta, message me.

APOV

"So, what are your other plans for summer?" I asked Rose and Bella as we sat on towels by the lake.  
"Edward and I are going to Italy for our own vacation." Bella said.  
"Emmett and I are going to go four wheeling in three weeks." Rose answered.  
"You guys are lucky, Jazz is going to look at colleges." I pouted. Bella and Rose giggled. "Not funny." I said.  
"Sorry." Bella said. I shrugged.  
"This hotel creeps me out." Rosalie said.  
"It's beautiful. Please don't tell me that you believed that story. She even said it's probably a campfire story." Bella said.  
"But what if it wasn't." She said.  
"It isn't. Rose, don't let this ruin your summer." I said. She nodded, but didn't look convinced. Bella sighed.  
"I'm going swimming. Anyone wanna come?" Bella asked. We both shook our heads 'no'. Bella took of her shorts and tank top. She jumped into the water.  
"Come on! The water feels awesome." Bella sighed.  
"Nah, we want to tan." Rose said.  
"Your loss." She said and swam some more.  
"So, have you and Jasper done _it _yet?" Rose asked me. I blushed.  
"Rose!"  
"Well, have you? Have you and my brother done the dirty yet? We all, well, except your brother, want to know."  
"No." I mumbled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"No! We haven't!" I said loudly.  
"Aw." Rose giggled.  
"Shut up. We all _know_ you and Emmett have done the dirty." I said. Rose winked.  
"Bella! Come here!" Rose called to her. Bella came out of the water.  
"Have you and Edward 'done the dirty'?" I asked, quoting Rosalie.  
"Uh, why are you asking me this?" She looked at us oddly.  
"Because we want to know." Rose said.  
"Well, we have. Now can I go swimming?" She asked. Rose waved her off. Bella laughed and jumped back in.  
"So when do you guys plan on doing the dirty?" Rose asked me.  
"Rose! That's kind of personal, don't you think?"  
"Not really, no." She responded. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well I'm not telling you." I crossed my arms.  
"Well, be that way." She said. I glanced to my right.  
"Speaking of the devils, and the devils shall appear." I said.  
"Who are you calling devils?" Emmett asked as he sat by Rose. He kissed her.  
"PDA!" I yelled. Everyone laughed, except Rose. She pushed me down. I laughed more.  
"Where's Bella?" Edward asked. I pointed to the water. Bella waved. Edward ran into the water and dived under.  
"So, what were you ladies talking about?" Jasper asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Rose said and winked at me. I laughed. Jasper look at me and then Rose.  
"I don't want to know." Jasper said and laid back.  
"Hey Rose, want to head back to our room?" Emmett asked and winked.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to...change." She said. They got up.  
"Gross!" I said. Rose laughed and they left.  
"What _were_ you guys talking about?" Jasper asked once we couldn't hear us.  
"I thought you didn't want to know." I said.  
"Well now I do."  
"Well you're not going to know." I poked his stomach. He grinned at me and kissed me. I looked at Edward and Bella. Bella squealed because Edward splashed her.  
This was going to be the best summer ever.

Review?


End file.
